


[Fanart] Iris/Lily moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [56]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Embedded Images, F/F, Fanart, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Moodboards for Westlily (Iris/Lily).
Relationships: Lily Stein/Iris West
Series: Fanart [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517924
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February, Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	1. Royalty/Cinderella AU

_Westlily for[@flarrowverse-shipyard‘](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/)s Femslash Week - a late **Day 3 -** Royalty AU (Cinderella!Lily & Princess Iris) _

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/612063897316458496/dctv-moodboards-westlily-for).


	2. Magic AU

Made for Femslash February 2021 and square O4 “Opposing forces/Opposites” on my [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) bingocard.

* * *

Fire and ice spellcasters are naturally at odds, and conventional wisdom says to avoid each other to better keep the uneasy truce of the competing magical guilds. However, Iris and Lily find themselves drawn together and unable to resist. They spend a lot of time just talking, but they also become fascinated with testing their opposing powers against each other to learn even more about themselves. They soon discover they’re stronger for it, finding a balance with the flow of magic between them, and falling in love despite the outside objections to their partnership. 

* * *

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/643942917667536896/dctv-moodboards-westlily-magic-au-made-for).


End file.
